oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Paterdomus
The Temple of Saradomin, or Paterdomus '''(Latin for "father's house"), is a large temple located on the River Salve, the border between the nations of Misthalin and Morytania. It has long been the first line of defence against the evils of Morytania. It is labelled '''Temple on the world map. Until recently, Paterdomus was largely abandoned, save for religious pilgrims and Saradominist monks. In the past year, though, Paterdomus has become a hive of activity, seeing conflict, conspiracies, and Misthalanian mercenary occupation. History of Paterdomus The Fourth Age saw many conflicts between the peoples of Gielinor, many of which sought to claim land they had fought for during the God Wars. Amongst the largest of these conflicts was a century-long war fought primarily between the humans of Misthalin and Asgarnia and the inhabitants of Morytania. Background Lord Drakan, a powerful vampyre lord, had been given Morytania by Zamorak for his assistance in overthrowing Zaros. Quickly wiping out the native inhabitants of Hallowvale during the God Wars, he had since claimed nearly all of Morytania for himself. Parts of eastern Misthalin and the northern Kharidian Desert were also under his control. Not content with this, he launched a major offensive on Misthalin in approximately Year 1100 of the Fourth Age. His army of werewolves, vampyres, and other beasts proved nearly unstoppable. Early Conflicts Using his control of Silvarea, a winding mountain pass, to their advantage, Drakan's forces began to push further into Misthalin. Detecting this threat, the emerging nation of Misthalin and the tribes of modern-day Asgarnia retaliated. At the time, there were few large human settlements, and Varrock (then called Avarrocka) was by far the largest in the area. Apart from this, there were only small outlying villages such as Draynor Village that payed homage to Avarrocka. This made organisation of an army difficult. An army consisting largely of mercenaries and militias met Drakan's hordes at Silvarea, and for years held him back. As his strength in the Kharidian Desert was lost, Drakan put all of his effort into gaining Misthalin. For decades a continuous war raged in Silvarea. Slowly Drakan gained ground, and humanity's very survival came into question. The Seven Priestly Warriors Near Year 1200, Seven Priestly Warriors emerged as leaders in the war. Hailing from many small villages scattered throughout Asgarnia and Misthalin, they rallied support throughout the nations, travelling to small villages and telling the villagers of their cause. Soon thousands of soldiers gathered in Varrock, where the Priests blessed them in the name of Saradomin. A series of massive battles took place in Silvarea, the Saradominist army led by the Seven Warriors. Under their leadership, most of Drakan-controlled Misthalin was quickly reclaimed, and the war first turned in favour of the Saradominists and Guthixians. A final battle took place near the site of modern-day Paterdomus. The Seven Warriors fought side by side, finally forcing the Morytanians from Misthalin. To ensure that they could not return, the River Salve, which divided the nations, was blessed with holy power. Should the Morytanians try to cross it again, they would be burned by the water. This would mark the beginning of a period of little conflict between the nations for centuries. The Construction of Paterdomus Although the Salve would theoretically prevent the Morytanians from crossing, it was decided that a fortress was a necessary precaution. Thus the Paterdomus Temple was built near the site of the war's final battle as both a watchtower and symbolic edifice. Built on the River Salve itself, the Paterdomus was built over the only clear entrance into Misthalin from Morytania. In it many priests served as protectors of Saradomin. When each of the Seven Priestly Warriors died, they were buried in the catacombs beneath the Paterdomus. A rumour persisted, though, that Ivandis Seergaze, the most famous of Warriors, was buried in Morytania itself. Fall from Use As time progressed, it became apparent that Drakan had, for the time, given up on claiming any more land outside Morytania. The fear of Morytania faded away with time, and as it did, the Paterdomus was seen as somewhat useless. Fewer priests took residence in its halls, and contact with Varrock lessened. The threat of Morytania diminished to the point that in the year 1777 of the Fourth age settlers foolishly travelled through the Paterdomus to begin colonising the northern part of the nation. Ultimately, this proved a mistake, and the settlers were almost entirely wiped out, or enslaved and forced to pay blood tithes. The Zamorakian Invasion The following takes place partially during the Priest in Peril quest. In the year 169 of the Fifth Age (the current year), when contact between Varrock and the Paterdomus was almost non-existent, The Zamorakian Order of Paterdomus invaded Paterdomus. As there was no longer any military presence in the Temple, the local monks were quickly dispatched and the temple captured. The temple's records were destroyed and its statues covered. King Roald of Varrock was unaware as to why he had stopped receiving letters from Drezel, one of the Temple's monks. He enlisted the help of an adventurer, whom he sent to Paterdomus to see what had happened. Once there, the adventurer was denied access to the temple by a man inside. Claiming to be Drezel, he asked that the adventurer first killed the Temple Guardian that resided in the mausoleum beneath the Paterdomus. Unaware that the man inside was actually a Zamorakian monk, the adventurer killed the Guardian and returned to Roald to report what had happened. King Roald ordered the adventurer's execution, as the Guardian had actually been put in place to guard the tunnel beneath Misthalin and Morytania. The adventurer, wanting to put things right, was instead sent to the temple to locate Drezel and fix the situation. Eventually, Drezel was freed from the Zamorakians and took up residence in the mausoleum. The Salve had been tainted, weakening its power, but by placing rune essence in the well beneath the Temple, the unholy energy was removed. While the upper Temple remained in Zamorakian control, Drezel began to operate from the mausoleum, researching the area and planning to reclaim the Paterdomus. A Conspiracy Unfolds The following takes place during the Devious Minds quest. Some time after falling into Zamorakian hands, a lone Saradominist monk was spotted wandering near the temple. Somehow avoiding capture by the Zamorakian monks inside, the lone wanderer managed to evade capture for some time. Eventually, the monk revealed his purpose; claiming to be from Entrana, he requested the help of an adventurer, asking them to create a "bow-sword". The monk then asked them to deliver an orb to the Church of Entrana, where he claimed the local priests were planning a festival which he wished to secretly deliver a gift for. By travelling through the Abyss, the adventurer was able to circumvent the closely-monitored ferries normally used to reach Entrana and arrive on the holy island without being detected. However, when the adventurer delivered the Orb, it was revealed to be none other than a teleportation beacon, allowing an Assassin wielding a bow-sword to infiltrate the church. Slaying several monks and stealing an important artefact, the assassin escaped. A body was soon discovered near Paterdomus, although whether or not it was the stranger that initiated the attack remains unknown. The Temple Knights, apparently monitoring Paterdomus already, are currently investigating. The Involvement of The Myreque The following takes place during the In Aid of the Myreque and the In Search of the Myreque quest. The adventurer responsible for aiding Drezel, while on their travels, had become involved with The Myreque, a group of guerrilla rebel soldiers intent on overthrowing Lord Drakan. Operating from their new base in the Morytanian town of Burgh De Rott, they required the adventurer's assistance. When Burgh De Rott was discovered by Drakan, the Myreque decided that the people of the town needed to be taken to Misthalin before the vampyres began enforcing blood tithes. To get them out of Morytania, they would need to be brought to Paterdomus, from which they could safely travel to Varrock. With the assistance of Drezel, the Myreque were able to save one of their soldiers; Ivan Strom, a young priest. Ivan remained at the Paterdomus as Drezel's aide. Help from Misthalin The following takes place during and after the Darkness of Hallowvale quest. Within the heart of Morytania, in the vampyre-controlled Sanguinesti region, exists Meiyerditch. This ghetto, operated by the vampyres, is filled with starved citizens, who are farmed for blood like cattle. The Myreque, looking to liberate the ghetto's citizens, called upon the adventurer to assist in their operations. The adventurer discovered that Paterdomus was being targeted by werewolves, who were using it as a site to gain prey to appease the blood tithe. As travellers were traversing Silvarea, the werewolves were assaulting and kidnapping them, somehow bypassing the River Salve and entering Misthalin. Looking for military support from Misthalin, the adventurer spoke to King Roald. However, as his advisor Aeonisig Raispher pointed out, this was not possible. The Edicts of Guthix, which state that no large-scale wars can occur between the different religious factions, outlawed this. As a means of compromise, Roald authorised a Mercenary protocol. Even as citizens were brought out of Morytania, mercenary soldiers were coming in. Paterdomus became a hive of activity, with hundreds passing through it daily. The mercenaries even today wait to be escorted to Burgh De Rott outside the Paterdomus. A Plot Discovered and the Finding of the Columbarium The following takes place during the Legacy of Seergaze quest. quest.]] Whilst waiting for an escort, one of the mercenaries reported seeing a number of Saradomin and Zamorakian soldiers entering the Paterdomus. The adventurer investigated and uncovered a plot against the Guthixian Edicts. Having entered the Paterdomus, the splinter group was discussing their plans within, apparently using it as a key point in their operation. However, before more information could be gathered, they teleported from the temple. Meanwhile, Drezel had discovered an ancient columbarium in the depths of the Paterdomus. Here he found that many priests and settlers had been laid to rest, bound by an ancient religious ceremony. Points of Interest have been buried.]] The Temple The Paterdomus is three stories tall. The first two floors are populated by many attackable Monks of Zamorak at level 17, 22, and 30. Despite the temple being occupied and partly damaged by Zamorakians, with many of the images of Saradomin hidden or removed, the prayer altar on the ground floor can still be used. The ground floor also has an intact church organ. Two staircases connect the ground floor to the first floor. This floor has several searchable bookcases. A ladder connects the first floor to second. This floor has a prison cell, a Morytania coffin, and a blackboard. The floor features in some quests. In Priest in Peril, Drezel must be freed from the cell. The vampire is present only in the quest. The floor is also visited during the Legacy of Seergaze quest. Outside the temple is a small graveyard and, north of the Paterdomus temple, the trapdoor leading to the mausoleum. This is one of only two ways to enter Morytania by foot. By traversing the entire mausoleum and passing through the holy barrier on the other side, the player arrives on the bridge that crosses the River Salve into Mortyania. The other foot route is immediately south-east of the Paterdomus temple and is quicker than the mausoleum route. This is a two-way level 65 agility shortcut. Here you squeeze through the cliff railing, climb down the cliff, followed by squeezing through the bridge railing. Be aware that this is a multi-part shortcut: you must squeeze through both railings using level 65 agility. It is so far unconfirmed whether you can get stuck on the route if you used an agility boost to get to level 65 but the boost wore off before you got to the second railing. (If this happens, then you can escape by using the Home teleport spell) Mausoleum This dungeon is only accessible after you have reached a certain point in the Priest in Peril quest. It has the following features: #Ladder to the trapdoor at the surface. #Entrance chamber with a level 30 Temple Guardian beast. The player must slay the beast during the Priest in Peril quest. After the quest, the beast is not aggressive and cannot be fought. #Gate leading deeper into the mausoleum. #The main chamber of the mausoleum. The centre of the mausoleum has the graves of the Seven Priestly Warriors, as well as a well that supplies holy water from the River Salve. It cannot be used as a water source but instead is necessary for blessing the Rod of Ivandis. #The staircase to the Columbarium. This staircase can be used once the player has partially completed the Legacy of Seergaze quest. #The gate to Drezel's chamber. #Drezel's chamber. Once Drezel is released from the cell in the Paterdomus, he inhabits this chamber to guard against an incursion from Morytania. During and after the In Aid of the Myreque quest, a trapdoor becomes accessible in this chamber, with a ladder leading down to a secret library . Inside are several books that outline the history of Morytania. #The holy barrier holding back Morytanian invaders from entering the mausoleum. Players can pass through this barrier to enter Morytania. The Columbarium Beneath the mausoleum is the Columbarium, a unique place where dead bodies were burnt and placed in containers. Those containers were sealed into the walls of the Columbarium. The chamber is now used to free the tortured souls from Vyre corpses. It can be reached by descending the staircase at the north end of the main room in the mausoleum, where the circle of monuments is (the room to the west of Drezel). During and after the Legacy of Seergaze quest, the player discovers a way to kill the members of the dreaded Vyrewatch. The player can collect the resulting Vyre corpses and free their souls by cremating the corpses in the funeral pyres at the Columbarium. A Columbarium key appears for each soul that is freed. The keys unlock various coffins in the walls, which contain item rewards. This functions in much the same way as the Shades of Mort'ton activity. The southern end of the Columbarium contains a lectern which keeps track of how many Vyre corpses the player has burned, up to a maximum of 500. For every 50 Vyre corpses that have been cremated, the power of the player's Ivandis flail and blisterwood weapons increases. Players can be rewarded with the Blood talisman at the Columbarium by burning Vyre corpses. They also receive a blood talisman at the end of the Legacy of Seergaze quest. Temple Trekking / Burgh de Rott Ramble The Paterdomus temple also plays a role as an important point in the Temple Trekking / Burgh de Rott Ramble activity. It is the ending point for villagers and a starting point for Mercenaries. In this way it is possible to travel between Burgh De Rott and the Paterdomus. This activity can be started just east of the Paterdomus, near a massive statue dedicated to Saradomin. Surrounding Area Odd Old Man's House The Odd Old Man really has something for bones. He asks the player to collect bones and furs for him in the Rag and Bone Man and Fur 'n' seek quests. He also has a task after each quest for players who wish to receive an additional reward. His house can be found on the path to Paterdomus from Varrock. Limestone Quarry Just outside the Odd Old Man's House is a limestone quarry. Using the Crafting skill these can be transformed into limestone bricks which are used in many quests, activities, and in Construction. Quests *Priest in Peril *Legacy of Seergaze *Devious Minds *All Fired Up Music Music unlocked: *Mausoleum *The Columbarium *Parade *Morytania Trivia *The makeshift tables used by the conspirators on the top floor of Paterdomus appear to be made of boards from Meiyerditch, although why they were brought to the Paterdomus is unknown. *The temple guardian beneath Paterdomus, prior to the area's graphics update, resembled the former appearance of Dark Beasts, but was coloured grey. nl:Paterdomus Category:Locations Category:Misthalin Category:Quest Locations Category:Morytania Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen